The Fix is In
by NMMacc18
Summary: Calvin gets himself into a match-fixing scheme so his team doesn't win the Soccer Championship. Will Calvin and his new adult Partner's In Crime succeed? Will they get caught? Read to find out!
1. Calvin Screws Up Again

**Chapter 1: Calvin Screws Up Again**

It was an ordinary day at Calvin's school.

 _ **"SPLOSH!"**_

"Yes! My Gatorade dumping plan was a success!"

"It's that little runt Moe is always talking about! Get him boys!"

Of course, no day is ordinary when you have Calvin pulling one of his chaotic pranks.

This time, Calvin had gotten bins of Gatorade and had it dumped at the School's Football Team Assembly to celebrate the team's state championship. Had Calvin not said anything, the Football Coach might not of heard him, and instructed his players to go after Calvin.

"YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY! IT WAS MY DUPLICATE! I WAS FRAMED!" Calvin said as he ran through the halls as the angry members of the Football Team chased after him.

Calvin made some quick moves and seemingly would've gotten away free, but when he got to the front of the school, Moe and his friends were there, and proceeded to tackle him.

"Hey guys! We got twinky!" Moe yelled out.

Calvin groaned, as the whole football team huddled around him as he was getting yelled at in numerous directions.

Eventually, Calvin made it back to the auditorium where the assembly was being held, Principal Spittle was finishing up the assembly.

"...And before you all head out, I'd like to encourage you to come to the Soccer Team's Game tonight, they are in the semi-finals for the State Championship, looking to win their first state championship in 34 years, if you can attend, the support would be greatly appreciated."

Calvin heard this, and then he figured he could drag Hobbes with him, he could watch it, and figure out a way to make sure the team lost, it was genius, at least in his mind.

 _ **Later...**_

"Okay Hobbes, are you ready?" Calvin asked his tiger best friend, after deciding the time was right with 2 minutes left in the game with the score tied 1-1.

"I guess, but don't screw up like always." Hobbes said as he pushed Calvin on the wagon off the building of the school with Calvin driving the wagon with a parachute on it.

But of course, Calvin's plan failed, as the wagon didn't go as far as it wanted, as he simply crashed in front of his school's own goal, with a player from the other team trying to score kicked the ball, but was blocked by Calvin's face.

"Who the heck are you?" The goalie asked Calvin.

"Obviously trying to have this game have an unfair outcome." A soccer ref said as he approached Calvin, to which Calvin carted his wagon off the field while limping and grumbling that he had a headache.

Thanks to Calvin, the opposing team got a Penalty Kick, but the goalie got it, managed to kick it to the other side of the field, and Calvin's School team scored with 5 seconds left, advancing to the Finals.

"Nice fixing work Tim Donaghy" Hobbes remarked as Calvin came back.

"Shut up, now I need to figure out a way to make sure they loose the finals, but I need professional help." Calvin said.

"We're in a scheme to make sure your school's team doesn't win, you want to help us kid?" A voice said from behind Calvin and Hobbes.

And that's how Calvin screwed up yet again, and decided to get himself into what would become a huge mess.


	2. Match-Fixing is Fun!

**Chapter 2: Match-Fixing is Fun!**

The man led Calvin and Hobbes to a room inside the school that not even Calvin knew was there. It was simply a conference room with a table and a few chairs.

"Who's the kid with you Howard?" A man sitting at one of the chairs asked.

"He's some kid that I saw try and cost his school the game, but it worked in their favor rather than against." Howard said.

"Well, blame my stupid tiger Hobbes." Calvin muttered.

Hobbes simply rolled his eyes.

"So you want to help us kid?" The man asked Calvin.

"Help you with what? I don't even know your name!" Calvin said.

"Oh, well the guy who brought you in is Howard, and I'm Joe." The man said to Calvin.

"So what do you do?" Calvin asked, getting interested in the conversation.

"Oh, uh we go from place to place trying to get championship games manipulated, and then we get payed by the team we rigged it for." Joe explained.

"How much?"

"About a good ten to twenty thousand usually." Joe responded.

Calvin began grinning his evil smile, "Want some help?"

"Certainly! A kid like you could get us inside info since you go to the school we're going to rig it against! Your hired!"

Calvin grinned evilly, Hobbes groaned.

The next day, Calvin was at the Bus Stop waiting for the bus to come.

"Are you sure about getting involved in this?" Hobbes asked.

"Yes, I always get in when money is involved." Calvin said.

"But what if you get caught? You could get suspended, maybe expelled, you could go to jail probably!" Hobbes said, attempting to persuade Calvin to change his mind.

"What, I'm not doing the actual reffing, so if Joe and Howard get caught, they'll go to jail since they actually reffed it, I'm just their inside man and such." Calvin said.

"Whatever you say Tim Donaghy." Hobbes muttered.

Then, the bus pulled up, and Calvin got on.

"Match-Fixing is fun, until you get caught." Hobbes remarked as he went inside.


	3. Calvin Hears All

**Chapter 3: Calvin Hears All**

Calvin's school day went normal, well, too normal some might say, as Calvin acted normal. This scared Miss Wormwood, who thought Calvin was up to something, but after lunch, when nothing happened, Miss Wormwood eventually figured that Calvin wasn't up to anything and stopped worrying.

But unfortunately, she was wrong.

After school, Calvin snuck down to the conference room that he had been in the previous night and heard a meeting going on. He saw Principal Spittle, and two other men in the room. Calvin recognized the one man as the Athletic Director for the school, the other man Calvin had no clue who he was, so he decided to listen.

"So I certainly think Friday night's Soccer Championship will be one for the ages in the many years I have been Commissioner of Elementary School Sports in this state." The man said.

"Hopefully it goes without any issues." The Athletic Director said.

"Of course, that's why I wanted to go over some things with the two of you." The Commissioner said as he began to ramble about reffing, expected behavior and sportsmanship by players, fans, and coaches, how everything should be expected to go, etc.

The three thought nobody was hearing them, but Calvin heard it.

All of it.

Calvin soon ran to under the bleachers where Joe and Howard were hanging out, and told them everything.

"Perfect." Howard said, "Our plan will soon be complete, and we'll be rich."

The three laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter, I'm trying to come up for good material for this story, but it's been harder.**


	4. Game Plan

**Chapter 4: Game Time**

Calvin sat in the stands with Hobbes.

It was game time.

Since Howard and Joe were reffing, they gave Calvin a walkie-talkie to communicate with them and such.

"I'm surprised we haven't gotten caught." Hobbes remarked.

"Well we aren't Hobbes, you worry too much." Calvin said.

"Whatever." Hobbes said rolling his eyes.

"You ready to rig it?" Howard said over the walkie-talkie.

"Yep." Calvin said.

And with that, Joe blew the whistle to start the game.

"Good luck getting away with it now." Hobbes said as he pointed out to Calvin that Principal Spittle and the Commissioner were at the game.

"Well, just be quiet and they won't notice." Calvin said.

And so, the game descended into madness, when Joe and Howard weren't looking when a call should happen, Calvin radioed to them to give a person from his school's team a Yellow Card. Soon, with 5 minutes left and the score tied 0-0. There were only 8 players on the field for Calvin's Team and 11 for the other team.

Alas, with less than a minute left, a player from the opposing team elbowed another person from Calvin's team from the ground, and then went off sides to score a goal.

"What is it Calvin? What should we call it?" Joe asked.

"Goal, the game will be over." Calvin said.

And likewise, the refs awarded the goal, which caused quite an uproar, and then a few police cars showed up.

"What's with the police cars?" Calvin asked.

"We figured out the scheme young man." A voice said from behind.

It was the Commissioner.


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5: Epilogue**

While the Commissioner figured out Calvin was involved in the match fixing scheme, he and Principal Spittle decided to use him to their advantage so Calvin to give them all the info about the whole scheme in exchange for getting off scoot-free, which Calvin agreed to.

The refs, Joe and Howard were fired, and charged with Match-Fixing for Money, and they were found guilty thanks to the evidence that Calvin had told school officials.

The game was also redone, with new refs, and Calvin's School ended up winning 4-3 in overtime, Calvin and Hobbes watched the game.

"Well, we certainly learned a lot from this huh?" Hobbes remarked as the team hoisted the trophy.

"Yeah, don't get involved in any scheme that you aren't guaranteed to get money out of, or get away with it." Calvin remarked.

Hobbes simply rolled his eyes.

 **THE END**

 **Not one of my greatest fics, I simply ran out of ideas for this one. Don't worry, I got some more exciting ones coming out soon!**


End file.
